Ven Levesque
First Name Ven Last Name Levesque IMVU Username BarastarVentrue Nicknames Bara, Star, or Ven Age 1/1 age 26 Gender Male Height 6'2" Weight 210lbs Blood Type AB- Personality Ven Levesque is what one would call bit of an ass. Think of his as a black sheep. However, in this case there isn’t anything ‘typical’ about him. Ven keeps to himself mostly, until buisness is involved. When business is involved, he takes it very seriously and isn’t one to be toyed with in negotiations.. He enjoy's a stout drink and perhaps certain herbs to refine his chi flow when he’s away from business affairs. Most the time you would find him training. He does this religiously so that his skills do not diminish. Ven was brought up in a dojo where they studied all forms of martial arts. The forms vary from From Muay Tai to karate to Kung Fu to Judo. He is a master at all physiques of the human anatomy. His favorite fighting style is Cord Cutting, but he tends to mix it all up when in action. His weapon of choice would be power gloves. Wearing these enables him to push his chi into the gloves, making them extremely strong and rigged. Growing up he could only train with the masters of the Dojo, for his chi carried with it the potential to slow a persons healing down dramatically. Clan and Rank Clan Unknown. Title - Deciple Lives In: District 2. On the low end of it though simply because he is selling herbs to a certain clientele. Relationship Single Occupation Drug dealer, Salesman, Distributor. Chi Plants -Crimson Sage, boosts a persons chi to higher levels -Saphire Sage, Infuses chi into a persons agility. Making them faster. -Emerald, infuses a persons body. Making their body tougher. -Fugi Sage, Devours a persons chi in large amounts. Draining it continuously. -Black Sage, Allows a person to drain other peoples chi on cantact. As long as they are touching them they drain chi. Fighting Style The Art of Cord Cutting, Muay Thai, Judo, Kung Fu, and Street fighting. Weapons Power knuckles. Abilities and Skills Slice and Pull -Using their fingers as hooks. Sticking them into different parts of a persons body and disconnecting their nerve cords. Disabling poticular body parts. Biography Ven was left as a baby on the steps of the Dojo where he grew up. The Masters, being all great men of physical and intellectual power, took pity on the child and decided to raise him as a disciple. Ven was the Dojo’s only disciple, so all the Masters tended to argue over who was training Ven each day. With the full attention of each of his Masters, Ven was raised with experienced teachings which was passed down though many generations. The Masters trained him as they would their own bodies, putting him through hellish conditions in every fighting style that they themselves had mastered. One Master Ven took a particular liking to was a master of Chinese Martial Arts. The Master studied extensively with herbs that could restore and bolster chi flow, far beyond the extent of a normal fighter. As the years went by Ven, became more and more adept at all of their teachings. His body was now strong as steel and his mind as sharp as a razor. He had been taught all they had to offer. Now, it was up to him to gain the experience needed to continue to grow in his art. Remembering everything he had been taught about herbalism, an idea struck him and he began sell herbal wears to the public despite knowing his Masters would frown upon such a notion. Leaving the Dojo, he went into the slums to create a future for himself, an thus taking all of his knowledge with him to build a strong future. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:48, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC